


Going Above Your Parents' Heads

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Second Gen Kids [5]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M, Noodle Incidents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru won't answer their daughter's question? Fine. Then she'll just ask Auntie Haruhi.





	Going Above Your Parents' Heads

"Daaaaddy!" Ruriko whined, bored with her homework. She draped herself all over her daddy, Kaoru. He sighed, shaking his head as he shut the book he was currently looking at.

"Dear, what have I said about your homework?"

"That it's important for a good future."

"Good."

Kaoru watched her. Ruriko did not go back to work.

"Ruriko..."

"How'd you and Father fall in love?" Ruriko asked, playing with a pencil.

Kaoru sighed. "That's not something that's any of your business."

"Aww! Please!" She paused. "Wait, unless it's  _dirty_." She gasped dramatically. "Oh my gosh, is it?! It's dirty, isn't it?!"

"Ruriko!" Kaoru squawked. "That's enough! Get back to work!"

And Kaoru stood, picking up his own work and leaving the living room. Ruriko's auntie, Haruhi, exited the kitchen, obviously concerned. "Did something happen?"

"No. Just Daddy being boring," Ruriko said with a pout.

* * *

"Father, you know I know you're twins, right?" Ruriko said, poking Hikaru in the side. "I mean, it's obvious."

Hikaru sighed. "Yes, I know you know."

"Good." Then, after a second, Ruriko said, "Tell me how you and Daddy fell in love!"

Hikaru let out a squawk, similar to how Kaoru had when Ruriko asked, and he fumbled with the spices, dropping the entire container of paprika into the mixture. He let out a sigh. "I don't want to tell you. Go... Do something else."

Ruriko sighed, and left the kitchen.

* * *

"Auntie Haruhi?" Ruriko said in the sweetest possible voice she could manage.

Her birth mother (or was it more appropriate to call her a surrogate mother?) didn't spare a glance to her, focusing on her current case papers. "Yes, Ruriko?"

"How'd my dads fall in love?"

"Tamaki pushed them and they accidentally kissed," Haruhi said, still not looking up.

...What.

That was what was kept from her?! That was so... Boring!

Ruriko huffed, and stormed off to her room in anger.

"Then Kaoru backed away, with Hikaru trying to follow him, and they fell into some... Pudding..." Haruhi finally looked up, and was confused when she found herself alone. She sighed and put down her papers. "I need to take a break - I'm hallucinating voices."


End file.
